Alexandra Kvamme
Før serien Alexandra Kvamme er en kynisk og manipulerende kvinne med uhell i kjærlighet. Hun har en stor sans for rike menn og fremstår som en golddigger. Hun blir også etterhvert svært dårlig likt av Anker-Hansen familien. Hun kaller seg for Alex. Hun jobbet som eskortepike sammen med bestevenninnen Ninni Krogstad og en del andre jenter, og var bosatt i Drammen. Sommeren 1993 var Alex og Ninni på reiselederkurs på Kos i Hellas. Under oppholdet forelsket Ninni seg i Jens August Anker-Hansen og ble gravid, men hun tok abort. Etter hvert bestemte Alex seg for at hun ikke ville leve livet som eskortepike lengre, så hun flyttet til Oslo der hun fikk seg leilighet sammen med Ninni, og en jobb som bartender i baren på Hotel Cæsar og traff Jens August Anker-Hansen som hun ble sammen med. I serien Ved seriens start jobbet Alexandra Kvamme i baren på Hotel Cæsar, og var kjæresten til Jens August som nettopp har kommet ut av fengsel. Forholdet ble mye av og på takket være Jens Augusts utroskap. Allikevel tilga hun Jens August gang på gang, siden hun elsket han virkelig. Det var ingen enkel sak uten jobb, sted å bo eller noe inntekt. Ninni mente det var det beste om hun flyttet ut når Jens August kom tilbake, men Alexandra klarte å overtale henne til å bli. Alex var i begynnelsen av sesong 1 bekymret for Jens August fordi han hadde mareritt om ulykka hver natt og nekta å snakke om det, og prøver å overtale han til å overta restaurant Nero sammen med henne. Ninni flyttet ut etter å ha giftet seg med Jens Augusts far Georg Anker-Hansen. Alex og Ninni hadde hele livet drømt om å starte sin egen restaurant og for Alex ble drømmen oppfylt, men sammen med Jens August som trenger jobben for å nedbetale en gjeld. De overtok Restaurant Nero sammen, men for å få overta måtte de betale inn 500 000 kr i startkapital. Det var her Jens August rotet det skikkelig til på forhånd ved å spille bort sparepengene til Alex. Likevel ordnet det seg og Rolv skaffet en investor som betalte de 500 000 de måtte ha for å overta Nero. Hverken Alex eller Jens August visste at dette var Harald Hildring. Selv om de hadde fått Restaurant Nero, skyldte Jens August en stor sum penger til Loke Andersen, og dette fortalte han ikke til Alex. Siden Jens August nå hadde fått fast jobb, skulle forsikringsselskapet trekke 10 000 kr hver måned til nedbetaling av gjelden, og derfor klarte han ikke å betale Loke tilbake i tillegg. Til slutt hadde han ikke annet valg enn å skrive under på at Loke skulle få halve overskuddet av Jens August sine 50 prosent i Nero. På denne tiden var også Jens August utro med Charlotte som senere viste seg å være hans halvsøster. Hun ble i tillegg gravid og måtte ta abort. Istedenfor å fortelle Alex sannheten når Alex hadde funnet ut om utroskapet og hadde tilgitt han, så fortsatte han å lyve og forholdet mellom de to skrantet. Når Alex fikk høre om Loke ble hun sjarmert av den sleipe mannen, og når hun fikk høre om at Loke eide 25 prosent av Nero, ville hun ha en ny partner. Hun omgjorde prosentandelene i Nero sånn at Loke fikk 60 prosent, hun selv 30 prosent og Jens August bare 10 prosent. Jens August ville ikke ville gå med på dette, men Alex truet han til det. Jens August prøvde å advare Alex gang på gang om at Loke var en farlig mann, men Alex ville ikke høre på han. Alex ble til slutt sammen med Loke, og han flyttet inn hos henne. Etter en periode begynte Loke med prostitusjon i baren som Nero eide, og plantet kokain og en rotte på kjøkkenet slik at Alex fikk et dårlig rykte på seg. Når Alex skjønte at det var Loke som stod bak alt, ville hun kjøpe han ut. Han forlangte 500 000 kr og etter hvert begynte han å true Alex og mishandle henne. Når Nero brant ned i 2000 fikk ikke Alex jobb på grunn Loke, og fikk heller ikke nedbealt gjelden sin. Loke begynte å forfølge henne og låse seg inn hos henne, og Alex begynte å ta med seg pistol overalt. Når Jens August fikk 500 000 i farsarv betalte han gjelden til Alex, men Loke ønsket mer. Han fortsatte å plage Alex og en dag møttes de i en garasje. Ved et uhell skøt hun han. Jens August, som kom for å plukke henne opp, trøstet henne og Loke forsvant. Jens August og Alex ble venner, og Jens August ønsket å satse på forholdet. Han kjøpte en stjerne til henne som han kalte Alex og fridde. Siden Alex ikke visste om hun kunne stole på han, gikk hun, men etter en stund svarte hun ja, og Jens August annonserte det i lobbyen. Lykken varte ikke lenge for det viste seg at Ninni var gravid, og siden hun og Jens August hadde en one-night-stand etter Georgs død, kunne Jens August være faren. Han holdt det hemmelig for Alex, men Ninnis bror Svein avslørte det en dag. Dette gjorde at forlovelsen ble brutt, og Jens August flyttet til Bergen for å studere. Alex var lenge uvenner med Ninni etter dette men etter en lang periode valgte hun å tilgi bestevenninnen. Når Julie kommer til hotellet med Bob Affe, får Alex et godt øye til han. Det ender med at hun har en liten affære med han. Alex inngikk litt senere en avtale med Harald Hildring som innebar at de skulle gifte seg og at hun skulle føde han en arving. Bryllupet ble lite romantisk til Alexs store skuffelse selv om hun viste at det hele var en forretningsavtale. Harald var lite hjemme og siden det var vanskelig å ha sex ofte nok, ønsket han at hun skulle inseminere seg. Alex protesterte, men siden det ble sett på som kontraktbrudd hadde hun ingen valg. Hun slet veldig med å bli gravid og avtalen var at det måtte skje innen et halvt år. Når hun endelig ble gravid er det knute mellom de to, siden Harald nå hadde funnet ut at han hadde en datter fra før, så Alex fortalte det først ikke. Hun ønsket også å ta abort, men så klarte hun det ikke. Harald ville jo så klart ha dette barnet også og han skjerpet sin oppførsel overfor henne veldig. Han lovte ingen flere kontrakter men at de bare skulle gifte seg på nytt og flytte sammen. Han var med på ultralyd og var så stolt og de hadde det veldig fint sammen, men så spontanaborterte hun. Likevel ville Harald ha hun og de bestemte seg for å rømme sammen til Brasil, hun forlot hotellet brått og uten noe forvarsel. I 2004 kommer Alex tilbake til Norge da hun hadde funnet ut at Harald var utro med to andre damer. Hun fikk seg jobb som restaurantsjef på Restaurant Cleo, men når Jens August, hotellets nye hotelsjef, fant ut om det, ga han hun sparken. Da tillitsvalgt Cato Halvorsen protesterte mot oppsigelsen fikk hun igjen jobben tilbake. Hun kjøpte seg dyr leilighet til 3,5 million kroner, men siden Harald hadde tatt pengene hun fikk for leiligheten sin i Brasil, kunne hun ikke betale for den. Det var nå hun ble med på en plan med Svein, som gikk utpå å importere smuglerkjøtt og servere det til gjestene på Cleo, mens hun og Svein tok det vanlige kjøttet, og solgte det for å tjene penger. Dette skulle vise seg å bli et farlig spill. Alex får et forhold til Albert Lunde. De holder sammen i en lengre periode, og en dag frir Albert til Alex, og hun svarer ja. Samtidig finner Juni ut at hennes samboer, Christian Borchman har vært horekunde hos Alex, så Juni forteller det til Albert. Forlovelsen blir brutt, men de finner allikevel tilbake til hverandre. En dag blir Alex kidnappet av Leif Larvik som skal ha 5 millioner for heroinen som ble dumpet i smuglerkjøttet. Albert betaler han, og Alex blir satt fri. Alex blir opptatt med å hindre at Albert slutter i sin jobb i konsernet, og ber Jens August om å gi han hotellsjefsjobben. Albert får jobben, men får snart rede på at Alex ba Jens August om å gi Albert jobben. Albert begynner å jobbe på Cleo, og da mener Alex at forholdet ikke funker lengre, og gjør det slutt med han. Alex har et one-night-stand med Scott etter bruddet, og håper på mer. Dessverre for Alex så Scott på det hele som bare et lite elskovseventyr. Hun angrer på det hun har gjort, og forsøker å be Albert om unnskyldning, men han nekter å tilgi henne. Alex skjønner at hun har klart å ødelegge alt, og drar fra hotellet for aller siste gang. Referanser og fotnoter Alex prøver en rekke ganger å få personer til å gjøre ting for henne. Eksempelvis i episode 65 sesong 7, ber hun Rolv Espevoll om å drepe Loke Andersen. Dette er ikke første eller siste gang at Alex prøver å unngå å få skitt på hendene sine ved å skyve ubehagelighetene over på andre. Alex er også veldig utakknemlig ettersom hun ikke viser noen interesse for å hjelpe Rolv når han blir satt uskyldig i fengsel og lever livet sitt helt uproblematisk, som om ingenting skulle ha skjedd. Dette til tross for at Rolv har vært der for Alex i all den tiden de har kjent hverandre. Det er også verdt å nevne at Alex i sesong 5 nok en gang viser sin verste side når hun ikke tar Rolv i forsvar ettersom han på det tidspunktet var syk og led under hukommelsestap. Når Ninni forteller Rolv at han ikke er faren til Goggen og at hun har hatt sex med Jens August etter Georgs begravelse blir dette for mye for Rolv som er i ubalanse ettersom hukommelsen hans ikke er helt på plass. Det ender med at Rolv reagerer på det som da er Ninnis hittil verste løgn ovenfor Rolv, en av mange løgner forøvrig. Han slår henne, men angrer med en gang etterpå. Alex tar med en gang Ninnis side i saken uten en gang å forsvare Rolv til tross for hans anger. Hun nekter også å høre hans side av saken og tar til ordet for at Ninni skal anmelde han. Summen av alt dette gjør at Rolv ikke ser noen annen utvei enn å begå selvmord ettersom alle rundt han har sveket han. Rolv klatrer opp på en fjelltopp og er klar til å kaste seg i døden, men Rolvs liv ender ikke her. Som om ikke dette var nok så gikk Alex direkte til Ninnis bror, Svein, og forteller han hva som har skjedd. Dette medfører at Svein i all sitt raseri går til angrep på Rolv som fortsatt lider som følger av sykdommen. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Resepsjonister Kategori:Bartendere